


The wrong type of 'Present'

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Again, F/F, Mari is a bad role model, Ruby Cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Mari is bad at giving adviceRuby is an easily persuaded personMerry Christmas!





	

Ganbaruby - Ruby

Tiddytoucher69 - Mari

_Italics indicate Mari speaking in English_

Ganbaruby - hey, Mari-chan, can you help me with something?

Tiddytoucher69 - Yes, Ruby-chan?

Tiddytoucher69 - Do you need _sex advice?_

Ganbaruby - !?!?! Onee-chan says that that’s very bad and I can’t think about that!!!

Tiddytoucher69 - she didn’t say that yesterday

Ganbaruby - !?!?!?!?

Tiddytoucher69 - W/e what did you need??

Ganbaruby - I need help getting a gift and i know youre good at romantic stuff and stuff like that i guess

Tiddytoucher69 - _Ohh?_

Ganbaruby - I want to get something romantic for maru-chan but i dont know whatshe would like i wanted to get books but she has to many books so i dont knowwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tiddytoucher69 - Hmmmm…

Tiddytoucher69 - You love Maru-chan very much, right?

Ganbaruby - ya shes really cute and i like hugging her and we even held hands yesterday!!!

Tiddytoucher69 - _OH! IDEA!_

**Tiddytoucher69 is now typing…**

\-----

     Hanamaru woke up startled at the break of dawn as she noticed noise coming from her relative’s sitting room. There was almost never any noise in the temple; it was always deafeningly quiet, which Hanamaru loved. She got up and put on her slippers and coat, bringing up her phone’s light, as to not disturb her relatives as they were sleeping. She made her way down the hallway, the sounds becoming louder as she got closer. She noticed that these sounds seemed to be high-pitched crying, which was something that she attributed to one person in particular.

     “UWWWEH S-SOMEONE HELP MEEE!!” Ruby cried as she attempted to wriggle herself free from the constraints she put herself in. As Hanamaru came closer, she could see that Ruby was covered in a mess of ribbons and wrapping paper… and appeared to be naked otherwise.

     "R-Ruby-chan!! What are you doing here, zura?” Hanamaru asked, curious to why Ruby was even in this position.

     “I-I… M-Mari told me that I-I should give myself t-to you for Christmas… but I c-couldn’t wrap myself I’m sorry M-Maru-ch- UWEEH!” Ruby stammered, before she burst into tears yet again, obviously embarrassed by her current position. Hanamaru pulled her into a tight hug until Ruby was calmed down again, before she unwrapped her ‘present’, giving Ruby her coat as she went to fetch her bags that she hid in a different room. She walked the sniffling Ruby back to her room, who was profusely spouting apologies for the incident, letting her change back into her regular clothes.

     “Come here Ruby-chan, you woke me up, so you need to help me fall asleep again, zura,” Maru called as she crawled her way back into her sheets, yawning as she draped the covers over herself.

     “O-OK… M-Merry Christmas Maru-chan… I’m sorry that that gift was horrible.. this is Ruby-chan’s fault…” Ruby mumbled as she crawled into her girlfriend’s bed sighing with content as her girlfriend’s arms draped around her.

     “You’re sleeping in bed with me; I think that this is the best Christmas present, zura,” Maru answer, feeling the warmth of Ruby’s smile as the two girls fell asleep, sleeping a bit before the real Christmas Day began.

 


End file.
